


Theodore’s Baby

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, shush you.” Emmett rubbed a hand comfortingly on Teddy’s tummy. “What if baby Teddy can hear you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theodore’s Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Workout Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19772) by brianswalk. 



> Disclaimer: Yes, I am manipulating characters that I didn’t create. If you want to sue me over it, get in line. It forms to the left.  
> Written for prompt 107 on drabylon and from the inspiration of [](http://brianswalk.livejournal.com/profile)[brianswalk](http://brianswalk.livejournal.com/) ’s [response](http://community.livejournal.com/drabylon/177060.html?view=2528676) to the same prompt.

  


"The doctor says one of the old wives’ tales is when you carry low it’s a girl.”

Brian rolled his eyes out of Ted’s eye line while measuring the girth of Theodore’s firmly mushy basketball belly with his open palm. It felt just like Lindsay’s had—kind of creepy.

"Don’t worry honey,” Brian snarked, “I’ll be happy even if it is a girl." He dropped his hand. “Just as long as it isn’t a Ted.”

"Oh, shush you.” Emmett rubbed a hand comfortingly on Teddy’s tummy. “What if baby Teddy can hear you?” He gushed at the object of such attention.

"All right, everybody just knock it off,” he shoved away the hands groping. "I’ve already decided what I’m having.”

“What?” Michael asked wide eyed.

“A lesbian.”

Justin’s grin—constant since the topic had turned so delightfully to the bun in Ted’s oven—broke out into a loud, long laugh in the face of all their shocked expressions. He laughed so hard he fell off the bench press. If Ben—also smiling, albeit quietly—hadn’t been spotting him he’d have been crushed by the weights.

Brian snorted, looked at Theodore smirking.

"What,” Ted looked back, shrugged.“My car needs work.”


End file.
